criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
With a Light Heart
'With a Light Heart '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Little Pheadmouth and it's 25th case of the game, also the first one to take place in Little Pheadmouth. Plot Team arrived in ''Little Pheadmouth, hoping that they would catch Demos and end Order of Specters for once and for all. When they arrived, Philip, who was born and raised here, decided to show Amber and player interesting placed in the town. However, when they arrived to the Chinesse antique shop, they found a body of the shop owner Zhu Ming with her head bashed in. Philip went to examine the body, while Amber and player suspected three people for the murder, store clerk Ling Zhang, climate change activist Felix Brown and conspiracy theorist Shane Adams. When they returned to the precinct, Chief Bhakta informed them that someone has broken into victim's house. After investigating victim's house, they found out that person who broke into her house was her assistant Joe Turner after he had forgot his cellphone there. Team also found vandalized flyer of dancer Zeynep Kumar, who was victim's high school enemy. The duo found out that Felix hated Zhu for reporting him to police after he held a big protest to warn people about climate change, and that Zhu constantly mocked Ling Zhang after she got married to Russian guy, saying that their child will look like a monster. After getting back to precinct, weapons expert Daria Lynn called Amber, saying that dancer Zeynep is vandalizing the crime scene. Team arrived at victim's shop and stopped Zeynep from destroying everything inside. When asked why she vandalized victim's shop, she said that she found out that Zhu was responsible for her husband's death few months ago, after she crashed her car into his. After calming Zeynep down, team investigated main street where they found Shane's notebook with drawing of Zhu. Shane then told the team that he has been in love with Zhu for a long time, but when he confessed, she mocked him and hit him with the same lamp that she has been killed with. Team also interrogated Joe Turner after team found out that Zhu wasn't paying him enough. After interrogating all suspects, team arrested Joe for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Joe said that Zhu was planning to fire him because he was too fat to work. Joe started working at Zhu's shop because his parents were constantly telling him that he isn't doing anything with his life after he dropped out of college. When he started working, everything was going fine, until few customers started making fun of him, making Zhu think that people are only using him as a joke. One day, she told him that he is ruining the reputation for her shop and the best thing for him is to leave. Since Joe didn't wanted to dissapoint his parents, he took glass lamp, waited until Zhu was alone and struck her over the head as hard as he could. Judge Grayson Pierre then sentenced him to 15 years in prison. Post-trial, Philip wanted to talk with player after he discovered something in Zhu's pocket. It was a letter from Demos himself, telling her to steal Morognium. The duo spoke to lab chief Doris Holiday, who said that Morognium is a serum that can be used for instant freezing, even more powerful than liquid nitrogen. Team investigated Antique Shop hoping to find more things about Zhu's involovment with OoS plans. They found her diary, which contained notes about OoS. Team sent her diary to Gabriel Herrera, who said that Demos wanted Zhu to steal Morognium from someone in order to join OoS. Still, team didn't know why Demos needs Morognium for and who is hiding it. Meanwhile, Avery Miller wanted to talked with player about Bruno, saying that he is feeling better now and that team should definitely pay him a visit. Player went with Avery to the antique shop, hoping to find a good present for him. After talking to Ling Zhang and after finding a good present, whole team went to visit Bruno at the hospital to cheer him up. Summary Victim: * Zhu Ming (found killed in antique shop with her head bashed in) Murder Weapon: * Stained Glass Lamp Killer: * Joe Turner Suspects LZhangVC25.png|Ling Zhang FBrownVC25.png|Felix Brown SAdamsVC25.png|Shane Adams JTurnerVC25.png|Joe Turner ZKumarVC25.png|Zeynep Kumar Quasi-suspect(s) PPerryVC25.png|Philip Perry DHolidayVC25.png|Doris Holiday AMillerQuasi1.png|Avery Miller Killer's Profile * The killer is right-handed. * The killer wears rubber boots. * The killer speaks Chinese. * The killer has B- blood type. * The killer wears a dragon brooch. Crime Scene